


My Pet Monster

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex summons Herobrine in an attempt to befriend him. </p><p>This is a one-shot Minecraft fanfic I wrote about the specific Herobrine, Steve, Alex and Enderbro from the fabulous http://askenderbro.tumblr.com/ And this Herobrine is fearful of Alex because of a specific story arc where she hugged him and turned his evil powers into something more appropriate for a Care Bear. -<br/>http://askenderbro.tumblr.com/post/127138835277/hugging-herobrine#note-container<br/>http://askenderbro.tumblr.com/post/127167976537/hugging-herobrine-part-2#note-container<br/>http://askenderbro.tumblr.com/post/127170989592/hugging-herobrine-part-3#note-container<br/>http://askenderbro.tumblr.com/post/127174168827/hugging-herobrine-part-4#note-container<br/>http://askenderbro.tumblr.com/post/127177546742/hugging-herobrine-part-5-finale#note-container</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pet Monster

Alex felt that what she was about to do probably deserved some ceremony, but she couldn’t bring herself to wipe the happy smile from her face. She’d overheard a conversation between some Testificate children and discovered a way to summon the elusive neighbor she’d been trying to befriend. The woman entered the small room in the center of her house and knocked out the door behind her. She replaced it with two blocks of wool, sealing herself in darkness.   
Alex checked the chest and looked over the small table in the center of the room a final time. Satisfied, she blew out the torch in her hand.   
“Herobrine,” she said experimentally, “Herobrine, Herobrine?”

 The griefer had been brooding on a small promontory and idly throwing stones at the zombie pig-men when the way opened up below him. He charged enthusiastically into the swirling vortex and emerged into perfect darkness on the other side as it sealed behind him. He heard a human voice trailing off the last syllables of his unholy name. He smiled grimly at the prospect of a fresh victim ripe for mischief.    
The player cast around in the dark room. “Hello? Are you here? Is it okay if I turn on the lights?”   
The demon’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. The voice sounded familiar and it filled him with a creeping sense of dread. But while he was thinking; the human spotted his bright eyes in the darkness.   
“Oh! There you are! Its okay, you don’t have to hide from me. Unless you want to play hide and seek, that would be fun!”  
 Herobrine realized who it was and instinctively pressed himself against the cold cobble wall. He was afraid to lose sight of the human; but also well aware that his eyes showed her clearly where he was.   
“Ah! There it is!” Alex said cheerfully, and there was a snick of iron and flint as the torch flamed. She placed it on the wall. “It’s okay Briney, you don’t have to be afraid of me.”    
 The griefer bristled, him, afraid of a player? What a joke!   
Alex smiled in the torchlight as she stared at the irate Griefer King. “Aww, you still look a little gray. Do you need a hug?”  
 Herobrine slipped sideways down the wall as he dodged the human’s outstretched hands. “Don’t touch me!” he snarled.   
“Oh… well, let me know if you change your mind. I wouldn’t want you to feel unsafe.”  
“You’re the one who should feel unsafe! Miserable human! You don’t understand who you’re toying with; I’m Herobrine!” The griefer’s hands burst into flames and he pointed them at the player who’d dared to summon him. Alex cheeped in alarm and ran from the room. Herobrine got to his feet; this was far more to his liking. But before he could take a step, Alex came back in. The archer threw a blanket over Herobrine’s front and vigorously patted out the fire on his hands. The demon was so surprised he stood there and let her do it; staring at her in disbelief the entire time.    
“You poor thing,” She cooed. “No wonder you always look so miserable. I’d be unhappy too if I could suddenly catch fire for no reason.” She moved away from him and opened the chest with a squeak. “You’re probably hurting from that. Here, have some food.”  
 “I don’t want any food you pathetic…”  
Alex pulled out a roast chicken and offered it to the angry griefer. The smell hit him and his traitorous stomach let out a hungry growl. He’d had too many nights of chewing on rubbery roast ghast to resist good meat. He looked at the woman suspiciously, baring his large teeth.   
Alex raised her eyebrows at the sight. “It’s okay,” she said sweetly. “You can have it all. I have more and other stuff to eat if you want something else. I bet you get tired of eating mushrooms in the Nether.” She set the meat down on the table and took a step back.   
The mere mention of mushrooms made Herobrine feel ill and he decided that food was worth more then pride. But the light from the doorway illuminated the table and he’d have to leave the shadows to approach it. He leaped from the darkness and seized the bird. Tearing it apart with his triangular teeth, and crunching even the bones for horrible effect. Alex moved slightly closer. Without thinking; Herobrine growled.   
Alex put her hands on her hips, “I’m just going to get some milk. Don’t be such a grump.” She opened the trunk again and slid a brimming pail over to Herobrine. He gave it a thorough sniff before gulping it down as well. A burp escaped him, and Alex chuckled.   
“There you go, don’t you feel better now?”   
Herobrine rolled his eyes, but without pupils; Alex was none the wiser.   
“It’s nice outside; would you like to go for a walk?”   
 ‘And then maybe I can run away from you’ Herobrine thought to himself. “Sure,” he grumbled aloud. Alex was silhouetted in the doorway for a moment and he contemplated attacking her, but decided it was too easy.   
He followed her outside. It was a warm and sunny day with not one pixel of cloud in the blue sky above. Long grass tickled at his ankles as Alex led him down a little path where bunnies frolicked happily. It took every ounce of self-control Herobrine possessed to not throw up on the whole scene.   
He heard their voices before they were in sight and groaned internally. It was that useless Steve and his pathetic enderman friend. Alex waved and called out to them.   
Herobrine braced himself for a fight but decided to see what the humans would say to one another first. Enderbro twittered happily, waving his skinny arms. “Steeeve! It’s… Steve! Two Steves!? Whoah!”  
“What? I’m right here Bro…” The miner turned white with fear.  “Alex!” He shouted. “Run! Herobrine is right behind you!” The woman stopped as the miner dashed up to her. He drew a sword from his inventory and waved it menacingly, “you leave her alone! What are you doing Alex? RUN.”  
The woman looked confused, “its okay, Steve.” She said sweetly. “Herobrine isn’t causing any trouble. It’s too nice a day out to fight.”  
Steve waved the diamond blade in consternation. “But, But!” He sputtered. “He’s a demon! He’s horrible!”   
Alex put her hands on her hips. “He’s just standing there and you’re the one swinging a sword around. I know you don’t get along, but that’s a little much, don’t you think?”   
Herobrine was shaking with the effort to not smile. Steve’s face was turning pink now, and it was the funniest thing he’d seen in decades.   
“Yeah Steve.” Enderbro interjected. “Be nice to other Steve.”   
“Not you too! Here, fetch!” Steve produced a small stuffed toy from his inventory and threw it. Enderbro blinked away to catch it.   
“Whee!”  
Steve pointed frantically. “He tried to send Enderbro back to the End!”  
Alex turned to Herobrine; who instantly feigned being deeply hurt. “Enderbro could have come right back on his own, and I had to deal with being the Enderdragon’s chew toy for months. If my little sister hadn’t begged Notch to let me out I’d still be there getting my ass kicked.”   
Alex rounded on Steve, “is that true?”  
“He beat the crap out of me!” Steve insisted.   
The woman turned back to the griefer who gave her his best crocodile tears. “He made me drink holy water.” He said in a tiny voice. “It hurt so bad I could barely walk. It almost killed me.”   
“That’s terrible!” Alex exclaimed. “Steve, I think you should apologize right now.”  
“No fucking way!” Steve roared.   
Herobrine saw an opening and went for it. He stuck out his hand. “I’m sorry Steve. Can we start over?”   
“HELL NO.”  
Alex frowned at the miner. “That’s no way to act when he’s offering you a hand in friendship.”   
“But, But! He!” Steve sputtered. Herobrine was grinning, the bottom half of his face split like a shark. He let his long slimy tongue loll out and wagged it at Steve in a teasing manner. Then the griefer sucked it back in with a snap, and smiled innocently when Alex glanced back at him. The woman took Herobrine’s hand and connected it with Steve’s limp one, forcing them to shake.   
Steve was so furious he looked ready to explode. Herobrine allowed himself a tiny internal chuckle. He put a friendly arm around the archer’s shoulders and gave a little squeeze. Being friends with Alex might actually be fun; if it meant he could drive Steve crazy in the process.


End file.
